Relaxing, Ghost Free Vacation! Maybe Not?
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Danny, Sam,and Tucker take a vacation to Karakura, Japan 3 days after school is let out. While exploring town they hear an unusual howling scream that no one reacts to except a carrot top teen wielding a large sword. Rating may change
1. Maybe Not

_Author's Note: So I've had this idea for a while and I finally managed to get it on paper and get some chapters typed up so I hope all of my lovely readers enjoy my newest fic and please let me know what you think. This is my first Bleach and Danny Phantom fic so bear with me as I figure out how to write each character. And for the whole language difference, I'm going to pretend there is no difference so please no one complain about how Bleach characters should be talking in Japanese and the Danny Phantom characters in English, it gets way to complicated. Thanks! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer for entire story: I'm only going to say this once I don't own any of these characters or places except for Sam's Aunt Isabella._

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all bored with school and waiting for the bell to ring signaling summer. Danny was itching to just phase through the floor and escape, but then of course that would reveal his secret identity and that was the last thing he needed.

"Hey Danny," Sam whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied while sticking thumb tacks into an eraser and creating a miniature skate car.

Sam passed a crumpled note to him. Danny took his eyes off the eraser and uncrumpled the note. He read:

_Tucker and I were thinking we should go somewhere for summer. I was thinking we should go to Japan. There's a cute town there that my family visited when we were there for my Dad's job. What do you think?_

Danny smiled, it sounded like a great idea and it would give him a break away from his ghost loving family. He scrawled on the note:

_Sure, when are we going to do this? And are we bringing are families with us?_

He passed the note back to her. He saw her read it and then scrawl another note on the paper. She passed it back to him when Mr. Lancer shouted, "Fenton! Even if it is the last day of school I will still give you a detention if you are passing notes back there!"

Danny quickly used his ghost powers to phase the paper through the desk down to the floor and he placed his foot on the note before Mr. Lancer could notice. The teacher walked back to their desks and when he didn't see any notes he grumbled under his breath about how the year was over in a matter of minutes.

Danny grabbed the note and slid it under a textbook where he slid it back out enough to make out what Sam had written:

_If we can as soon as possible and I don't see that we have any choice unless our parents decided they don't want to come, which hopefully they don't. I would be perfectly happy if my parents decided to stay home and I'm sure you and Tucker are thinking the same thing._

Danny took up his pencil and wrote:

_How about we all ask our parents and when we all know we can go we leave in three days. Sound Good?_

He used his ghost powers and made his arm and the note invisible and dropped it onto her desk once more. Sam jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of the note, but recovered quickly. She read his note and nodded in reply. Tucker poked Danny in the opposite arm and pointed at the clock which showed they only had a minute before the bell rang and school was out.

Danny mouthed, "Finally."

Sam and Tucker both grinned in agreement and watched the second hand go around until it reached the 12. The bell ringed and everyone grabbed their things and were halfway out the door when the teacher said, "You're now dismissed."

The trio walked to their lockers talking animatedly about the summer.

"Man. Oh hey yeah let's all go home and ask if we can go to this town. It's not as if it's Tokyo so we should be safe. By the way you never mentioned the name of the town," Danny turned to Sam.

Sam replied, "It's called Karakura Town and it's a nice quiet town. I was there for two days with my family."

"Sounds good to me," Danny said. "I don't think I could stand listening to the Box Ghost say 'Beware' one more time this week. I need some ghost free vacation time."

Tucker nodded, "I agree and the Box Ghost has gotten a little more annoying lately huh."

Dash sauntered up to them. "Well Fenton. It seems you're off the hook for this summer as I'll be in with my family in Europe, but don't worry there are still plenty of lockers that are still looking for nerds to be shoved in them! And they're all reserved in your name for next year," Dash threatened as he bullied Danny for the ten millionth time.

Dash left and Danny cringed at the thought of being shoved into the lockers next year.

"Great. School joys I am looking forward to for next year," Danny commented with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sam smiled and mentioned, "At least he didn't say he was going to Japan this summer."

They all shivered, school was enough time to deal with the school bully and adding summer into that equation makes it all the worst. There had been summers that Dash had spent the entire time chasing his footballs (Danny and Tucker) around town.

The trio made their way out to the front of the school and began the walk home. When they reached the street they turned on to go to their homes they all said good-bye and promised to ask their parents if they could spend the summer in Karakura, Japan.

Danny got home and went to find his parents, first looking in the lab were they spent all their time in. He found them working on some new device that did who knows what.

"Hey Mom? Dad? Would you mind if I went with Sam and Tucker and stayed in Karakura, Japan for the summer?" he asked.

Jazz must have gotten home since she was now coming down behind him. "You want to go to Japan for the summer?"

"Yeah, with Sam and Tucker," Danny told her.

Their Mom answered, "Sure Honey. When are you all leaving?"

"We were thinking in a couple of days," Danny informed them.

"That's great Son. I remember when I was your age and raring to go on my first adventure with my friends," his Dad started rambling about his high school and college days.

"Thanks," Danny said as he left his father to be lost in his memories.

He went up to his room where he immediately turned on his computer and phoned through the internet to the cameras that Tucker and Sam had. Turned out they had already been talking while waiting for him to come online and they now looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Well? Both are parents are good with it," Tucker stated.

"Yeah, mine are as well. It actually brought my Dad to his 'back in the old days…' speech."

"Man that's crazy," Sam said.

"You're telling me!"

"So are we leaving in two days? Three?"

"Two!" Sam and Danny said in unison. Neither cared for their families all that much seeing as Danny's parents were always shouting with joy about splitting ghosts molecule by molecule and Sam's were all lovey dovey and bright and sunny world day dreamers and she was, well to sum it all up, a Goth.

It was agreed on that they were going to leave in two days and they booked flights on the plane to Karakura town.

**

* * *

**

Danny took care of all his ghost business the next day and clapping his hands together when he finished he went home to pack for the trip. It was all his stuff, this vacation was in his mind going to be ghost free.

**

* * *

**

Sam's parents had agreed to drive them to the airport not trusting Danny's parents to the safety of all of the precious children. On the ride there the two parents had questioned them if they had each item until they were finally forced to say goodbye when they reached the airport and dropped the three off in front of the doors.

Through the window they waved goodbye and reminded them to be careful and not talk to strangers and left without another word.

The three of them sighed and gathered up their bags to go find their plane and drop off their luggage. While waiting in line they talked animatedly about Japan and summer.

"Oh I didn't think of this before, but how are we going to get around town and where are we staying?"

"He's clueless as usual," Sam remarked.

"Sam's got an Aunt who lives there and we're going to stay at her place for our visit. As for our transportation, Karakura Town isn't that big so we'll be able to walk around and see the place as much as we want."

"So tell me there aren't school bullies in Japan, right?"

"I don't know, my Aunt has a friend who teaches at the school and she said that she's always talking about a group of students who seem to have a habit of ditching school for long or short periods of time," Sam replied.

"And who are these ditchers?" Tucker asked.

"I think she said the one that was ditching from the beginning started with an "I". I can't remember the name, but I remember it starts with an "I"."

"Next!"

They went up to the lady and gave her their bags and received directions to their plane. They sped off with one bag full of food, puzzle books, and each of their laptops for the plane ride. They found the sign that said their number of the plane and went to make their way through security.

"How long does this line take?" Danny asked.

"We left within three days of summer beginning and that means security is practically being overrun with people, so we're going to be waiting a while unless one of you has a wheelchair and wants to pretend you're handicapped?"

Tucker and Danny glanced at each other and then back at Sam. "Do you want to find out what happens when you get caught?" Tucker asked.

"No not really," Danny replied.

"Well let's scratch that idea then," Sam said.

"I could go ghost and impersonate a security guard?"

"No!" Sam and Tucker agreed.

"If you're the security guard, who knows if we'll survive the plane trip because someone decided they wanted to blow the plane out of the sky and didn't get caught going through," Sam explained.

"Yeah, bad choice."

They spent the next 20 minutes in line after this until they were finally ushered through the security gate one at a time. They sat down at a bench together to put their shoes back on. They left the area once their shoes were on and made their way to the waiting area for their plane. Sam took their tickets and went to the desk with the ticket informer.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" the informant asked.

"Hi these are our tickets and we were wondering when our flight was possibly getting in?"

The lady looked the tickets and then down at her computer. "It says here that they are on schedule and should be arriving in 10 minutes."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day."

Sam walked back over to the chairs they had chosen. "We've got about 10 minutes before the plane arrives."

The two boys took out a bag of chips and were now snacking on them.

"Come on you two! Can you really not wait 10 minutes?"

"No."

"Whatever."

They boarded their plane 10 minutes later and took off after they had gone through the safety procedures."

**

* * *

**

The plane landed at the airport where they got off and were met by Sam's Aunt Isabella who shepherded them to the luggage pick up area to get their bags.

When they managed to get to the car and out of the parking lot they made their way onto a freeway that led them to Karakura.

"So kids," Aunt Isabella said, "how do you like your first glimpse of Karakura town?" She pointed to a town that was approaching in the distance.

Danny and Tucker looked between Sam and her Aunt's seat to see the town. They had expected a small town since it wasn't a place they'd heard of, but that was okay with them, since there was a beach to go to and this town didn't get clogged with tourists.

"Man! It's actually a lot bigger than I thought," Tucker exclaimed.

Aunt Isabella commented, "Even though it's called a town, doesn't mean it's small and Karakura is such a nice place to live. Who knows maybe some you'll meet some of the local kids your age and make some new friends. What do you think?"

"Maybe, but only if none of them are dorks like Dash Baxter back home," Danny commented.

"Oh, yes, Sam has told me about your school bully and football star."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a jerk and of course he never gets caught with the teachers turning a blind eye towards him and his friends," Tucker said.

Danny added, "We're usually the ones he blames things on, since he considers us the nerds of the school."

"Well don't worry about any of that while you're on vacation. Who knows he could change over the summer into a kinder person and surprise you."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other shaking their heads and mouthing "no." Aunt Isabella looked over at the teenagers.

"Okay," she said turning her eyes back to the road," maybe he won't change in the few months of summer, but there is always the chance that he'll figure it out in the future."

"Sure Aunt Isabella."

"Welcome to your summer home, Kids!" She told them as they pulled up in front of a house.

"Hey Aunt, is that a pet hospital?" Sam asked studying the Japanese characters on the store sign.

"No it's a family run emergency hospital clinic. Good reading though. You've improved since your last visit," she complimented.

"Thanks."

"You know how to read Japanese?" Danny and Tucker asked in astonishment.

"Only a little, my Aunt was teaching me last time I was here. I've been working on it since," she explained.

"That's still cool!" Tucker exclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

Sam's Aunt popped the trunk and got out. "Now come along and I'll show you your rooms."

She walked over to the door unlocking it and letting them all in with their luggage. They walked in and followed her upstairs to a hall with doors on either side. She walked down to the second room and opened it.

"Here you go boys; this will be your room. Sam yours is the next room over. Now I'll leave you all to get settled in and when you get hungry just come on down and I'll make dinner."

She left them holding their stuff in the room.

"Well I'll go put my stuff away and then I think I'll go get some dinner. What about you two?"

"Sounds good to me," Danny answered. "Tuck?"

Tucker nodded, "I agree. I'm starved!" His stomach growled in answer.

They all looked at his stomach and burst out laughing. They unpacked their stuff into the drawers and closet. Finishing that, they went downstairs for dinner.

"What Kind of Father are you!?!?!?!?!" someone shouted as they reached the kitchen.

Sam's Aunt walked over to the window and slid it shut.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Oh, it's just Ichigo being attacked by his father again. It's a daily routine of theirs." Seeing their stunned she said, "Relax! Ichigo can take care of himself at this point. It's usually his father getting hurt because he pulls these crazy stunts on his son."

The three still looked stunned. Tucker whispered to Danny, "Wow the Japanese really are crazy." An apple clonked him in the side of the head. "Ow!"

"I don't want to hear that kind of talk while you stay here, Got it?" The boys nodded. "Good, let's eat while the foods hot. And while you're staying here call me Auntie."

They sat down quickly and dug into the food.

**

* * *

**

Danny woke to hear clicking coming from across the room. He opened his eyes and peered over at Tucker who appeared to be typing something on his laptop. Danny glanced at the time on the clock.

"Is it really that late already?" Danny asked.

"A good afternoon to you, don't you remember the fact that we are in a different time zone?"

"Right! We're in Japan!" Danny remembered.

Tucker laughed, "Someone needs to wake up a little more inside that head of yours."

Danny laughed too and chucked his pillow at his friend. Sam walked in with a tray piled with food.

"About time you two were up," she commented.

"What time did you wake up at?" Danny asked.

"I had Auntie wake me up at the same time she got up."

"Then when did Tucker get up?" Danny asked suspicious.

Sam answered, "Only 10 minutes before you did."

Danny glared at his friend and mimicked Tuckers voice saying, "A good afternoon to you too, Bonehead."

Tucker glared back resulting in a staring contest between the two of you which Sam interrupted by walking in between them and placing the tray on a table between the two beds.

"Is that breakfast?" Tucker asked.

Sam nodded and the two boys dived in again, piling their plates high with the food.

"Once you're both done eating we can go explore town. Sound good to you guys?"

"Sure," they replied.

Ten minutes later they were all done eating and getting dressed and went out to explore town. Sam guided them around as best she could as her memory was fuzzy of some parts of town, so they got lost at times and asked for directions from the locals, even from some strangers who had funny looking chains in their chests. They didn't ask why thinking it was just part of some odd custom around town. The other puzzling factor is that Danny's ghost sense was being set off left and right, yet when they looked, no ghosts were in sight.

They had arrived at the park where they sat on the swings and let their feet take a break from four hours of walking around town getting lost and trying to figure out where they were. There were kids playing in a sand box near a monkey bar cage that one of the boys was using to stay out of his Mother's reach.

"So what do you think of the place so far?" Sam asked.

"You were right when you said it was a nice town to take a relaxing vacation in that's for sure," Tucker complimented.

Danny swung on the swing and said, "Just a relaxing, ghost free vacation!..." A loud howling scream resonated in the air around them interrupting their thoughts. The three of them froze in astonishment. "Maybe not," Danny finished.

_Author's Note: I know that some of you out there were eager for me to write this story and I hope I haven't disappointed you. Anyways, I'm sure you all have something to say so I won't stop you from reviewing. Thanks and looking forward to what my readers have to say!_


	2. Questions and Suspicions

_Author's Note: I love all my reviewers! I hope you all enjoy this chapter like you did the last one and we'll get more of… well I'll just let you all read the chapter since I don't want to give away to much now do I? I also have a poll up for you guys to let me know what story of mine is your favorite! Enjoy!_

Danny swung on the swing and said, "Just a relaxing, ghost free vacation!..." A loud howling scream resonated in the air around them interrupting their thoughts. The three of them froze in astonishment. "Maybe not," Danny finished.

"What in the world. I don't know what that sound was and I don't think we want to find out," Sam said.

Danny shook his head, "So much for ghost free vacation, if that was even a ghost."

"Did your ghost sense go off?" Sam asked.

"Nope. I'm not sure why after all the times it did earlier."

"Then what is it?" Tucker asked.

"Rukia, it's dead ahead and I think its heading for the park!" a voice called out from the entrance of the park.

"I'm right behind you, Ichigo! Just finish it off!" a second voice called from the same direction.

"Ichigo? Isn't that your Aunties neighbor?" Tucker observed.

"Unless it's a different Ichigo, then yeah that's who she was talking about last night," Sam confirmed.

A couple of teenagers ran by them dressed in what looked like black robes over white with black sweats as well and. The first one was a boy with carrot orange hair, a sword draped across his back wrapped in bandages only, and hard eyes that were fixated upon the thing that was howling once again. The other had black hair and the same clothing and what looked to be a katana at her waist.

Danny sprang into action, "Cover me! I'm going ghost!"

Sam and Tucker jumped in front of him hiding him from anyone who might look over their direction. Danny turned into his ghost half and flew after the two teenagers. He looked ahead to see what they had been talking about when something with a what looked like a white mask with enormous teeth on it appeared right in front of him.

Ichigo appeared in front of Danny and took a hold of the sword's handle that was on his back, swinging it around from behind he blocked the creature as it attacked. Danny flew back a couple of feet to make out something with a body that reminded him of a bird with large wings that flapped on either side and a hole in the things chest, along with a white mask that had a beak on it and was cracking under the sword.

"Ichigo! Move!" the girl cried.

Danny didn't see Ichigo move except that he was there one minute and not the next and a pillar of ice had taken his place.

Danny looked around for Ichigo, wanting to ask him a few questions such as what that creature was and why a teenager was carrying a sword strapped to his back.

The pillar of ice cracked in diagonals and split the creature in half. The creature began to disintegrate into the air and neither teen was moving to stop it.

"Hey, uh, Ichigo? Right?" Danny called to him.

The carrot top boy turned to face him surprise written on his face. "You can see me? Man how many more people are going to be able to see us."

"I'm a ghost so how would I not be able to see you?"

Ichigo looked to be even more confused, "Where's your chain?"

"My what?"

"Your chain that keeps you from Hollowfying?"

Danny laughed, "Dude I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

"Hey Rukia, get up here!" Ichigo called down to the other teen.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Check this guy out," he motioned at Danny.

Rukia looked over and surprise became apparent on her face as well. "Did you ever have a chain connected to your chest?"

Danny shook his head, "What is this chain you're looking for?" _Wait, could they be talking about what those people we saw were wearing? Those people were dead! No wonder I was getting stared at like a crazy person! Well maybe I don't want to let on that I know of this._

"It's your severed chain of life. When you die your chain of life is severed between your soul and body and if that chain disappears when you are still on earth you go through a process of Hollowfication and become like that Hollow we just killed with my pillar of ice. Or are you an Arrancar?"

"Okay you lost me in the first sentence. Here maybe this will clear it up for you. I'm technically not a full ghost, but half ghost," Danny explained as best he could.

"Half ghost? How can you be half ghost?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you going to attack me as I am a hollow if I don't show you?"

Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other. "Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you have a hole in your body anywhere?" Rukia asked.

"No. Why?" Danny wasn't sure he should tell them he could make a hole anywhere in his body whenever he wanted to.

Rukia and Ichigo consulted for couple minutes. Ichigo told him, "We won't attack you for now as long as you don't start eating souls we're okay with you being here, but on one condition. We'd like to perform a Konsai on you."

"A what now?"

"It won't hurt you if it doesn't work and if it does then I guess we'll meet you in Soul Society."

Danny was extremely confused now. "I'm sorry but that made no sense whatsoever so…No."

Danny sped off as fast as he could and phased through a tree hoping to escape them. Ichigo appeared in front of him.

"If you think you're getting away from me when you're going that slow, you're wrong," he said.

"How in the world did you keep up with me? I was going at my fastest speed!"

"Well you're fastest isn't very fast," Rukia said. She jumped down from the branches above landing next to Danny. "Now do you mind, Ichigo?"

Ichigo took his sword and tapped Danny on the head with the end of the handle.

"Hey!" Danny protested. He pushed away the sword and crossed his arms in frustration. "Happy now?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tell me something," Ichigo said, "You said you're half ghost. How's that possible?"

Danny sighed, _I suppose there's no way to get out of... _"Fine you want to know?"

"Yeah, go on," Ichigo urged.

He phased through the ground to escape them and got back to Sam and Tucker where he phased back and the three quickly left the park. Danny looked back to see Ichigo and Rukia in the air looking for him and he hurried the other two out of sight.

**

* * *

**

"Where'd he go?" Ichigo asked.

"How should I know? He disappeared in front of both of us. I don't know how he did it!"

"Well who would know?" Ichigo snapped.

Rukia thought and then suggested, "Let's go by Urahara's and see what he knows, if anything at all."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ichigo agreed.

The two soul reapers sped off away from the park.

**

* * *

**

"What happened Danny?" Sam asked when they were close to the house.

"I'm not even sure anymore, but I'll try to explain," Danny said and he continued retelling everything that occurred.

"So you think it's the Ichigo that lives next door. That's what you're saying?" Tucker asked.

Danny shrugged, "It could be, although I don't know where Rukia lives."

"So we're not entirely sure what made that awful screaming noise correct?" Sam asked.

"The two mentioned 'Hollows,' but I'm not sure that that's what they were talking about. The other strange thing is that when I tried to get away from them, they were much faster than I was. Like I didn't even see them move before I realized they had caught up to me. It gives me the creeps." Danny mentioned.

"Someone faster than you? That's got to be fast! We've clocked you and your speed blows my mind, let alone someone faster," Tucker exclaimed.

"And get this, all those people we saw today with the chain on their chest are actually dead and that's why my ghost sense was going nuts and people were looking at us funny. I don't think they were able to see the ghosts," Danny said.

"Wow, really?" Tucker asked.

Sam said, "Well that's all making sense, but why didn't your ghost sense go off for the other thing, the Hollow?"

Danny shrugged, "Don't know. It doesn't make much sense to me either. I guess it's one of those mysteries we'll have to figure out ourselves."

They had reached the house and were walking in the front door. Danny turned around once inside to close the door when he spotted Ichigo and Rukia walking by on the sidewalk. He quickly closed the door and ran upstairs where he looked out the window to see if the two were gone. They went inside the house next to them.

"It's our neighbor Ichigo I saw today," Danny confirmed as Sam and Tucker joined him at the window.

_Author's Note: I know the chapter's a little short, but oh well. I hope everyone reviews and watches for the next chapter! I love Reviews especially since this is my first story for both Bleach and Danny Phantom, so let me know if I stayed in character and that would be awesome! Thanks!_


	3. Dinner Time With a Surprise

_Author's Note: Sorry guys! I've been studying like crazy for finals and I've been trying to get a chapter up for all of my fics, but for those other writers out there, you know how difficult that can be with multiple stories. I know I should stick with what I have for now and complete these stories, but if I don't keep the creative juices flowing, then I may fall into writers block for who knows how long. Also I have a poll posted up on my profile and it's just so I can see which stories are my more popular stories, so if you want me to update more frequently vote for this story. Thanks for sticking with me and without further ado, here is chapter 3. Enjoy!_

"So if he recognizes you, should we shove you around a corner or something?" Tucker asked.

"I think my best bet is to say I have no idea what he is talking about and play dumb about it for a while and see if he gives up," Danny said.

"You're nuts," was all Sam said.

Tucker looked at her, "Have any better ideas?"

"Mmmm, well we could change your look," she suggested.

The boys stared at her remembering Tucker's disaster when he tried to change his look to stop being called a Tech Geek. They both shivered and shook their heads.

"No way, I don't want to go through what Tucker did," Danny said.

"Hey, it worked out for a while!" Tucker protested.

Danny gave him a questioning look, "Uh, a few minutes to be more precise."

"Whatever, how about we just don't talk to them at all and maybe they'll just forget about you," Tucker suggested.

"Sounds like a good enough plan to me. Better than your first one anyway," Sam said.

"Hey kids! Come get some dinner!" Sam's Aunt called up.

The doorbell rang as they were walking down the stairs. They reached the first floor as Isabella opened the door. The three gathered in the living room as they heard voices from the doorway.

"Come in. Come in. It's good to see you again, Mr. Kurosaki. My goodness, Ichigo, look how you've grown!"

Danny exchanged fearful looks with the others and they hurried into the other room to find Ichigo Kurosaki in the front entryway with another man and two girls. Aunt Isabella noticed them and ushered them forward.

"You probably haven't met my nephew, Sam and her friends Danny and Tucker. This is Isshin, Ichigo, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki," she introduced everyone.

The three nervously smiled and waited for Ichigo to ask whether Danny is the ghost boy or not. When he didn't they mentally sighed with relief and they led the others into the living room where the table was set for eight.

"Why didn't we notice that before?" Tucker whispered to Danny and Sam.

They shrugged and took places at the table leaving the heads for the two adults. Danny looked over and caught Ichigo looking at him with an uncertain stare. Danny looked down at his plate and didn't look up until everyone was seated and food was being passed around.

"So how have you been doing, Isabella? We've been so busy lately that we haven't had a chance to come by until tonight," Isshin said.

"I've been fine and I actually got some flowers potted in the backyard to replace those pots that were smashed last week. I'm still not sure what could have smashed them because if there had been any hooligans running around I'm sure I would have noticed," Isabella replied.

Isshin smiled and suggested, "We could set up Ichigo here as a flower guard through the night if you think it's necessary."

"I do have a life you know, Dad," Ichigo said glaring dangerously at his father.

Ichigo turned back to his food, feeling satisfied by the look of terror on his father's face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a fist flying at him and he scooted his chair out of the way and hit his Dad on the head.

A bump grew on Isshin's head as Ichigo shouted, "You can do that at home! Why do you feel the need to do that at other people's houses? I'm out of here."

Ichigo shook his head and left the house.

"Oh boy, I knew Ichigo was going to get sick of that sooner or later and leave," Karin commented.

"Do you think he'll be okay, Karin?" Yuzu asked looking at the doorway into the entryway anxiously.

"He'll be fine, Yuzu," Karin said. She sounded as though she had no care in the world as to what happened and she was just a simple observer watching the world go by.

"Ouch, that hurt," Isshin said gently rubbing his bruised head.

Yuzu jumped out of her seat, "Don't worry Isabella. I know where the ice packs are."

She hurried out of the room as Isshin made it back into his seat. "Yuzu!" Karin called, "You know you don't need to get him an ice pack!"

"Karin! Don't you care about father at all?" Yuzu called back from the kitchen.

"Not really, he doesn't need the sympathy when he gets what he deserved," Karin answered and took another bite of food.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker glanced at each other. Sam who sat next to her Aunt whispered, "Does this happen every time?"

"For the most part. Isshin is just preemptive and doesn't always make the best choices when it comes to his son. Ichigo is at the age where he can take care of himself. He's a good boy and knows how to protect himself if Isshin's punch didn't make that clear earlier," she took a sip of water. "Karin is right though, every hit, punch, or kick he gets from Ichigo was well deserved and you shouldn't give Isshin any sympathy."

The three looked mystified and found the personalities of the Kurosaki family strange, but shrugged it off when their stomach's protested the lack of food coming into them. The rest of dinner was uneventful as Isshin mostly complained about what he could have done wrong with Ichigo and why Karin seemed to hate him. Danny, Tucker, and Sam finished their food and asked if they could be dismissed and Isabella just waved them off.

"Go ahead, you won't be missed with this maniac the way he is," she said.

"Thanks Aunt Isabella," Sam said and the three left taking their dishes to the kitchen and placing them in the sink. They were wandering into the hall to the stairs when the front door opened and Ichigo stuck his head in.

"Can I talk to you three?" he asked.

Danny looked around at the other two and they all nodded and walked out, closing the door behind them.

"Were you at the park earlier today?" he asked.

Danny took the initiative, "Yes, why is something wrong?"

"Did you see or hear anything unusual?" Ichigo asked without answering Danny's question.

"I didn't. Did you guys?" Tucker and Sam shook their heads.

Ichigo studied the three and then seeming to decide something he asked, "Can I talk to you alone, Danny?"

"Uh, sure, I don't see why not."

Tucker and Sam took the hint and went back inside leaving them alone outside the house. The sun was sinking below the horizon and the street lights around them were flickering into being as the sun left them in shadow. Ichigo looked up at the stars and hesitated as though thinking about what he was about to say.

"If the others don't know, then you can tell me now that we're alone. Can't you?" Ichigo said looking at Danny in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Danny replied, attempting to create an air of confusion around himself to keep Ichigo's suspicions free of him.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Danny. You and I met earlier in the park when I destroyed that hollow. Please don't insult my intelligence. I know of the ghost boy from Amity Park where you, Sam, and Tucker are from. I don't wish to hurt you," Ichigo looked up at the sky. "Aw damn, Rukia! You're better… well I guess better isn't the word for this is i…?"

A dark figure kicked Ichigo in the head and Ichigo went flying to hit a wall. When he rolled over to face them he cried, "You crazy Bitch!"

"Watch your mouth Ichigo and besides we now know that this boy can see Soul Reapers," she pointed at Danny as he realized he was gaping in her direction and quickly looked at Ichigo hoping to reinstate his dumbness. "Give it up Ghost Boy," she said.

"How do you know about the Ghost Boy? I thought he was only known in Amity Park," Danny asked before he realized he was talking to a Soul Reaper who should be invisible to him.

Rukia smirked, "There's our proof. Look if you are the Ghost Boy and you want to admit to it just come by Ichigo's place."

She turned and in one step was gone from sight. Ichigo was standing once again and brushed himself off. "Well that takes care of that."

He walked away down the sidewalk to his house and went into it. Danny continued to watch until a light flickered on in the upstairs room and two shadows were illuminated in the light against the curtains.

Danny slipped back inside the house and up the stairs to the room he was staying in. Sam and Tucker had been waiting and started asking questions as soon as he closed the door.

"Those two know I'm Danny Phantom," Danny said quietly.

Sam and Tucker looked panicked, "Are they ransoming your identity or something?"

"No, they just want me to admit to them that I'm the Ghost Boy before they tell me anything."

"I take it you haven't admitted you are in fact the Ghost Boy," Sam said.

Danny nodded in confirmation. "But I don't know how to convince them I'm not the Ghost Boy."

"Maybe laying low for a while and not communicating with ghosts or them?"

"Too late for that. The girl Rukia came by in her ghost form and kind of shocked me for a bit and so they know I can see them, but I…Ugh! Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Danny groaned.

Sam and Tucker shrugged. "You are a bit of a danger magnet," Sam pointed out.

"Not helping Sam," Danny grumbled.

She flushed, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, I'm just not sure what is going to happen next," Danny said looking out the window into the darkness of the night.

_Author's Note: Sorry the chapter isn't all that long, but I'm not sure what to do with this fic now. If anyone has any ideas please let me know and I'll take it into consideration. So please review and let me know what you think and if anyone has any ideas please please let me know! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
